


Love goes beyond stars

by AmeLee23



Series: Keith's Straight Love Stories [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey References, Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) will be a good husband, Kosmo is there somewhere I swear, Long Shot, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy, Separations, Surprise Kissing, Tragic Romance, Tumblr Prompt, adult love, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: They've been apart for five years, but they didn't mind.





	Love goes beyond stars

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request:   
> Can you do Keith proposing to reader?

The fluorescent flowers on the left of the shelter would give out perfume everyday at the same hour; they couldn't possibly know what hour that was, there was no such thing as a sun in the quantum abyss. Therefore, they had to make do with that more visual than audio alarm - even the fragrance was too faint to feel from inside the cave, but the pink mist was visible on clear days. They figured the substance wasn't toxic by purely living next to it; of course they wouldn't go inhale it directly, but they surely upped their immune system in the two months they've been leaving on this creature's back. Either this abyss was really large, or the creature was moving extremely slowly, but it seemed they barely advanced a few inches. With the amount of gravitational pull, anything was possible; how Keith wished to hear Katie's voice again, rambling some calculation he surely wouldn't understand until they were finished and he asked her to explain how she got to that conclusion once again, slowly, as for a not-so-keen-on-learning boy that he was. Every day, the same scenery, same broken planets and celestial mass, same routines except for a few times when he had to defend the base from intruders. If he was alone, he would've gone insane, but fortunately he wasn't.

Even with Krolia beside him, there were things that both of them together couldn't understand. How this animal  - a mammal by human interpretation - could have water provisions on its back; even if the water was red, and honestly looked very scary and toxic, it truly wasn't. It took complete dehydration for them to try, but it was worth it in the end, they saw no side effects to it, which was the first and only thing served on a plate in this habitat. It was a vicious circle of thoughts, but it at least kept him occupied: there were plants, so there was oxygen. That was obvious considering they didn't dry like a raisin in minutes; and with a hopeful amount of hydrogen, wherever it came from, along the eons probably water was created. It's not like they had a filter either, besides the rain catcher on the roof, so whatever came from the river was part liquid part soil, disgusting but necessary. Nature was a blessing, he wasn't only now realizing it but, he surely felt it vibrate inside him harder. The lake was his paradise, where he washed almost every single day, watching that red glassy colour contour his muscles.

Still, even with water provisions, there was one more thing to care about, which was food. The giant crab-spider creatures weren't exactly hard to kill, but the heaven knows the first few meals ended up with Keith puking out his guts. It wasn't that it had a bad taste, actually it could have been considered a delicacy because it did taste close to crab meat. It reminded him of his 2 year anniversary, in which he planned something romantic and expensive, ate crabs for the first time in a Houston restaurant; he was so embarrassed, him being in casual clothing and his girlfriend in a fancy dress -it brought a smile to his face at least. A smile Krolia couldn't understand, not even Shiro sometimes, and he was the only one to know.  With Shiro, it was a silent understanding. They both lost their lovers to their fate here, in the endless cavity of space. With one glance in Keith's eyes he would know, why he had turned for the worse again, why he's sulking, why he's quiet yet screaming exactly when he shouldn't. Keith lost his pillar, his anchor, and to top it all off, he's been keeping it a secret for over a year now. A year so full of everything, of things he wanted to tell someone, wanted to surprise her kind eyes with things they'd usually laugh about at three am turning to be true- wanted to let her know he found out what was wrong with him all this time, to take her to meet his mom, to fly her into space, to ask for forgiveness and tell her he loved her at least once more. The castle of lions, his chamber, Red, Black, this animal, they all know the shape of his tears. He could imagine her pout when seeing him like this, the little wrinkling on her chin, her pointy lips. But that image, in the literal point of the abyss, will surely be forgotten. His memories were meant to get as blurry as his eyesight filled with tears.

The fire crackled, probably because Keith couldn't help poking at it with a stick; the space wolf was cutely chasing his tail in the back of the cave, dirtying his shiny fur with dust again. Keith sulked, he sulked like a child would do best, perhaps to attract the attention of a parental figure. It worked, even without intent, but Krolia couldn't possibly know it was something else but his feeling of entrapment on this creature. She felt her baby needed caring, but didn't how to exactly deliver it - should she hug him? Massage his shoulders? Or at least make him talk so she could listen?

"Mom?" His voice was so fragile, his jaw contoured by the shadows of the fire. He looked miserable, ready to break Krolia's heart with that word that was supposed to make her a woman, a title she had but felt she didn't deserve.

"Yes?" She sat down next to him, and even the space wolf seemed to calm down, laying down as if to listen to him talk.

"It took me meeting you to see how much I followed in your steps." As a parent, as a failed one at that, it was the cruelest thing a son could have ever shared.

"I left the person I loved most." Keith used the heel of his hand to push at his eyes, dragging it down his cheeks and then tangling it in his hair.

"You did?" It felt natural now, to move closer and embrace him, even just partially. He didn't flinch, in fact, he seemed to hold on to his mom's fingers.

"Well, I didn't do it for a good cause like you - at least it wasn't my intention to become the fucking saviour of the universe! I, I just hopped inside a flying mechanical fucking space cat and ended up in this hellhole without realizing." Keith yelled, then whispered. He was tired, he was sick, but his pain was making him delirious.

"She, she wasn't even there! She was away, forging her future, our future.." Keith chocked on his words, and he begged his voice to stop, to go mute.

"I was supposed to move out of state with her when she finished highschool... She'd join the university of her dreams and I'd enroll into a high school there for my last year, since- since I couldn't go back to the Garrison." How could Keith have hidden this for so long?

"What happened? At the Garrison." Like a broken record, Krolia just asked questions. Knowing about her son's past just by him emotionally breaking down, it was the hardest. Maybe if she was there for him, things would have been different. But then again, it seemed like whoever this lady was she took good care of her son.

"I punched a teacher in the eye. Had a bad day." Krolia couldn't help the chuckle, and hid her face in Keith's shoulder.

"But I didn't fucking care! Garrison was behind me, all of it was. Life was good, we were young, but we knew exactly what we wanted." Young love was truly irreplaceable, but at the same time it was the most deceiving. Krolia wasn't one to talk, considering she knew nothing about her, and for sure she wouldn't want to bring him down. She had no choice but to believe him, with all her heart, that he knew what was better for him.

"There's one thing I know for sure about you Kogane men; once you fall in love you never let go. You might find her again one day if you search hard enough." That's when Keith couldn't take it anymore, and left his feelings boil into tears. He clenched his teeth and squeezed Krolia's fingers, curling his body forward.

"Will I? Out of thousands of people, will I ever see her again? She'll move on, I know she will, I'm no fucking saint-" Krolia has been caressing his curved back, offering him at least the amount of warmth she could give.

"Keith, look at me." In all seriousness, Krolia held it together to not weep along with his son, the memory of her lover, Keith's dad, now so fresh in her mind. They were cut from the same cloth, going through the exact thing, so if one made it, so could the other.

"There's nothing wrong with having hope. I never gave up on loving you, and now we're here." Keith cried out for his mother, and launched himself in her arms. For the first time, she was able to offer the motherly embrace he'd been missing on for so many years.

"How do you do it? Her face is getting blurry-  I can't... I don't want to forget her! How, how do I-" He pleaded between his sobs, scratching at his mother's suit.

"It's in the stars." Keith froze, hooked around Krolia's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" He let out, softly, as if scared.

"Love goes beyond stars or the universe itself. If you can learn to see her in every star, you'll never feel alone again."

Is this what it means to become strong? To accept, to trust and to move on? These two years, of nothing but thinking and fighting for belief, finding one self and the one next to him, the constant primal instinct, hunting, deprivation and white noise, all washing out whatever happened in his life before this abyss. Mistakes were forgiven, lies were forgotten, she became something more alike to a myth than a reality, her shine and spark lying in every star Keith set eyes upon, sending out all his heart. It might never happen, and he was okay with it. He will at least hold on to the last facial feature he could remember, so that if he dies in battle, he'll want to die thinking of his family. She, undoubtedly, was his family. For over two years, before fate pulled them apart, it was them against the world. Keith showed a genuine smile whenever he thought that she might've found the ring he engraved for her. A simple silver ring, with a K and her initial next to it, hidden in his pillow case. If he was honest, he purposely put it there for finding.

 

* * *

 

 

"We should call the sergeant now, shouldn't we? Cadet Griffin, would you like to do the honours?" Iverson looked at the boy, who was purposefully keeping his distance from the herd, and sighed without saying anything, rotating his soles on the sand dust and taking off. Old man Iverson seemed to grin at Keith for a reason unbeknownst to him; it surely set him off, giving him some uneasiness. He didn't ask, he preferred not to, looking around at the others being with their families after so long. He noticed Hunk's loneliness and urged to go comfort him, but before he could do that the sliding doors to the Garrison center opened. A figure walked out besides James in the heat of the sun, surrounded by a fiery orange aura. As it got closer, as she took her gaze off the documents she was holding, Keith's throat turned to sandpaper. The forms of her body seemed so foreign, a touch of death on her as well, bags under her eyes, drier, sicker skin. Even her hair seemed to lose pigment, but maybe it was Keith's eyes playing tricks on him. His mind - grown up somewhere else, estranged of the human ways, he was trying to process this woman before him, that had yet to notice him; where in the world had time gone to? What had it done with her, and why do her changes bring out old, yet fresh, yearnings and desires in Keith's body?

He didn't flinch a toe, even when she discovered his gaze. He waited for her to come to him, alike a ray of light. Luckily, desperation acted differently in her, as she dropped all her papers and pen before her feet, taking big yet careful steps towards his silhouette. With her right before him, he couldn't help move his eyes around, searching for something to hang on, something familiar, that would prove authenticity. She put a hand on his shoulder, looked him dead in his eyes; scared of his lack of reaction. She didn't want to feel rejected, but she was tortured by uncertainty. All questions were answered when, suddenly, a low whisper of her name left Keith's lips and heavy eyes shortly followed. He began crying, wailing to let everyone know, that it hurt, that it hurt for too long. He hugged this frame, this body that still seemed an illusion to him. Even his fantasies of seeing her again ended badly, this was something taken out of fiction. But it couldn't lie, and it surely didn't; the warmth behind her clothes, the shape of her shoulder blades, the soft whimpers that mangled with his. It was all real, but it was hard to believe.

He fell to his knees, his head burrowing in the shape of her belly; clinging on to anything he could, her waist, her legs. Unwillingly, one of her streaming tears fell on the top of Keith's hair. Shiro attracted her attention with a touch, whispering her name. Her eyes became even more watery; seeing his existence, his presence right there. She may have let out a cry when noticing his missing arm, his white hair, his tired look... But she was glad he, they, were all alive. Every single missing cadet was home, and that was wonderful. Gathering everyone's gazes, she fell along with Keith and snuggled closer in his embrace, grasping at his curved back. Breathing in his scent once more was something only dreams could achieve, hearing his voice - even if it was cries, feeling his heart beat against her forehead.

"I promised I wouldn't cry." Keith tried to laugh it off, chuckling between his cries and attempts to cling on even tighter.

"We're both crying so it doesn't count." She completed his words, like she always seemed to do, softly pushing away to look him in the eyes. They locked foreheads together, so close their lashes were fluttering against each other, until their fingers sought each other's face to wipe off the tears.

"You're back." She whispered, half in disbelief.

"I'm back, baby." Keith tested the waters, it was now or never anyways. He wouldn't and couldn't believe if she didn't move on by now, find another man, but something about the cold feeling on her right hand's ring finger told him she found the little present he left for her.

"Welcome back, love." He had no time to process what transpired, before his lips were enveloped by hers. An animalistic hunger bid his demise, he held her nape with force, his fingers racking her hair and forcing her body closer than humanly possible.

It was all too good to be true.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Keith did when entering her personal room, after a long debriefing and getting together with every lost friend and relative, was lie on her bed. It wasn't as comfortable or relaxing as he thought I'd be, as his armor was nudging at his hips and back, the feel of, well, padded plastic - but still hard plastic - being pushed into him because of the mattress. It wasn't awkward, although it seemed so, how she watched him from the middle of the room. She'd never thought she'd see him again, much more resting on her bed. She didn't want to bother him either, considering the brief story of their journey that she overheard being told to Sam Holt.

"Did you leave for college?" Keith grunted getting up to a sitting position, fixing his eyes on her. His gaze was somewhat intimidating. He was no longer her adolescentine lover, it was a _man_ that just came back from war. He wasn't unfamiliar, but she indeed felt smaller compared to him, and not just in height - a difference that grew exponentially as well.

"I did. But Garrison called me back."

"And you became a sergeant?" He was proud of her, even if his question sounded more on the disbelief side.

"Strategist. I'm not... I don't participate in fights." Keith hummed, approving greatly to that. Least thing he wanted, battle scars on her body.

"What's with the scar?" Keith touched his cheek and smiled, seemingly falling in thought for a couple seconds.

"It's a long story, like the rest of them." She went ahead and sat next to him, signaling for him to go on.

"But can't I take a shower first? I stink and I really need to groom myself, space isn't forgiving." She sighed and let her head drop on his armored-covered shoulder, and Keith reached for her hand to hold in his.

"What's wrong?"

"This might sound stupid, but even letting you leave for a shower breaks my heart by this point." That was the moment when Keith's heart melted, when his dreams finally felt like they became reality. She was cold, even after they kissed in front of everyone, and maybe thought that was just the heat of the moment. It still wasn't clear, if they had the same intention, but he was for sure gonna try even if it meant his demise.

"Join me in the shower then." She looked surprised, speechless surprised, but not exactly pleasantly.

"Keith! I-" She retracted her hand from his and started flinging them around, making Keith grin at her cuteness.

"Did you date anyone while I was gone?" Unlike her disheveled, panicked state, Keith was calm, reaching out to hold her chin and gaze focused.

"No, I- I couldn't even crack a smile for an entire year, that's how much I-" His thick-skinned lips touched hers, ever so briefly, resulting in an instant calm-down. The taste of his breath was still there, the corners of his mouth, but his grip seemed somewhat harsher.

"Same here, baby." He guided her to his lap, and she was enveloped by his cold armor.

"Every night, I'd look at the stars and think of you... How much I wanted to talk to you, to tell you my stories." She cradled his face in her hands, especially running her fingers on the length of his dark scar.

"That I will listen to gladly." She pecked his lips with a grin, but screamed when Keith got off the bed with her hooked on his hips. She clung to his neck hastily.

"After we take a shower, that is." She wasn't completely content with the idea, but continued to hold on to him quietly as she was carried to the bathroom.

He didn't waste time starting to work on his armor after she was put down, struggling with a tight mechanism that seemed a lot simpler than she imagined. It was all happening too fast, but she didn't want to say it. Keith seemed in ninth heaven, almost like nothing went on, like no time had passed. She couldn't complain much, it wasn't like she was the one stuck in space for five years, but exactly because where he was and what transpired, she couldn't get over it so easily.

"I know what you're thinking." Keith voiced, finally being able to take off his chest piece.

"This is crazy, my lover from 5 years ago is forcing me to have sex with him, I haven't seen him in so long, he lived on alien planets, we can't just get back to where we were." When did Keith become so intuitive?

He propped his legs piece on the wall as well, having no shame or remorse in showing his body. His tall, barefoot figure advanced towards her and softly lain his fingers on the collar of her shirt.

"But we're adults now. We have the maturity to make and manage such a decision; I know we grew apart and can't forget those lost years, but I believe anything's possible. And I'm surely not giving up easily." Keith's speech made her whipped, calming down her insecurities. She never thought he'd be the one smart talking her, considering it was always the other way around.

"You're so mature now." She spoke, with a hint of mischief, starting to unbutton her shirt from bottom up. Keith did so as well, from top to bottom.

"It's hot." He chuckled and kissed her neck, then proceeded to take off her pants as well.

"Best things come with time, babygirl." He ate her giggles with a kiss, one that left her wanting more; then stripped off his boxers and entered the shower, turning on the hot water. The fast drops rained with stings, making him feel like he was finally home. He was ecstatic, his eyes shone with glee even while closed, lashes heavy with fervid water. She admired his bare back and tippy toes struggling on the warming tiles; then she took off her bra and panties and stepped in, so that the warmth wouldn't be lost.

Hugging his bare back felt like fantasy. It's all she ever dreamt of, all she ever wanted for so long. It was unbelievable how adulthood changed someone, how raw yet emotion-filled lust for someone could get. She was sure Keith felt the same.

He guided her, slowly, by the hand, to stand in front of him, water jumping on his head and landing on her body. After he bit his lips and told himself not to, he drank the poison and dared look her up and down, in all her glory.

"Forever young and beautiful." He mumbled, pushing closer and reaching for her hips.

"I'm not young anymore tho." She responded, holding and tracing his wet chest.

"But you grew beautifully." He started easy, closing his mouth on the side of her neck. He licked the water off, sucking her skin all the way to her ear.

"We didn't grow up together like we promised." Keith couldn't ignore her sad remark, sighing and looking her in the eyes.

"But we're here now." That reminded him of his mother, even if it was a little unholy while being naked with a woman in the shower.

"If there's something I leaned from mom after so many years, is that some things in life happen for a reason." He devishly waited for her perplexed expression, which she gave without hesitation.

"Your mom?" She almost screamed, eyes wide as the ocean. Keith simply chuckled and tried to avoid the subject for now.

"I'll tell you after; right now I want to feel every inch of you under my fingers." She squirmed under his forceful pull, under his kisses leading down her chest.

"But what about body wash? Uh, shampoo? You said-" She fought back, only verbally and mockingly, as her hands truly were tangled in his hair.

"I'm sure the shampoo knew this was also an excuse to get you naked." Her mouth was agape in disbelief, but she wasn't hiding her smile.

"New Keith has some tricks up his sleeve, babygirl."

They didn't even bother to put on clothes after the shower, laying in bed under a thick, white blanket, cuddled and talking all throughout the night. Her reactions to his every word and story filled his stomach, how she knit her eyebrows and asked him question after question. After finding out her lover was an alien, a Garla, a Blade of Marmora? ; his mom such a scary woman, what lies behind Kerberos, quintessence and what not, she voiced out that she would surely not be able to sleep. Therefore, Keith made love to her again, tiring out her body completely. And all this time, he was holding her hand, running his fingers on the his ring.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Do you think this table is sturdy?" Keith asked, tapping the wood to catch her attention from the files she was going through. Still concentrated on them, the rationing of supplies and re-directioning of water and electricity, she wasn't exactly looking his way or trying to catch onto what he was saying.

"I believe so? We had some heavy weapon prototypes on it before."

"So you'd think it'll hold... laying you down on it and pulling a Christian Grey?" Keith spun her around from the digital screen, edging her into the table. She laughed dearly at him, resting her elbows on the wood and looking up at Keith.

"It'd hold, but people are gonna see." He smirked, leaning closer to flirt in her ear.

"And? I'm pretty sure everyone knows what's going on from two nights ago." She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, to glue her eyes back to the screen.

"You disappear in space for five years and come back a hungry animal, huh?"

"It was four for me, but; yeah, and I'm not ashamed of it. I'm hungry babe, don't starve me." Keith hugged her back, leaning his front body on her and talking from the crook of her neck with a whiny tone. Someone's voice and curses were heard down the corridor, and soon Lance froze in doorframe.

"Is this the right conference room? Oh, I guess it is since Keith and his girlfriend are about to have sex in it!" He puffed out sarcastically, thumping on his seat at the table.

"Hey Lance" Keith said unaffected, letting just a small distance form between him and his lover.

"Hi, _Keith._ You're living the good life, aren'tcha? I'm sure sex is the most important to you right now, not like, you know, saving Earth!" Lance almost spit forward, attacking his leader with a fury that was of course, directed at himself more than them. He knew all too well Keith was taking care of both his team and responsibilities even with a lover, but the surprise of her existence and Keith's success in love racked his ego.

"Lance, please don't take out your jealousy on us. It's not my fault you weren't a man to Allura from the beginning." He glared at Keith, childishly, and retorted back in seconds.

"Shut up, mullet! Your hair isn't even a mullet anymore, fuck!" A female giggle was heard, easing out into the air. Lance was a little remorseful, and also felt like he was being taken as a joke, so he shut up. He watched them have small lovey-dovey interactions while discussing some economics, boiling on the inside. Keith noticed him, even just with the corner of his eye, and knew Lance wanted to continue this fight, or hear anything at all that would ease his nerves.

"You see that? If you ever get embarrassed with me, think that you're not the only one in love with an alien." He told his lover mockingly, but Lance's reaction was weaker and less rage-filled.

"Ha, right! Have you seen the Galras? They're fricking ugly. Your man is gonna turn into a purple man-beast and chew on your flip-flops." Letting her neck fall backwards then hiding her face between her arms on the table, she laughed whole-heartedly.

"You're a funny man, Lance. Does Allura like funny?" He was flustered, and pretended not to think that this stranger's laugh wasn't adorable, like Keith wasn't such a lucky man.

"She's serious almost all the time, but I think she secretly adores funny. And Lance." He jumped out of his chair and slammed a hand on the table, but then fell back down with a sigh and spoke quietly.

"Can you not? I appreciate it, you're trying to encourage me. But I really don't wanna hear it from "the perfect couple". Stop reminding me how stupid I was for only taking my feelings seriously now." She hummed, walking over to pat Lance's shoulder. The gesture wasn't taken lightly.

"How did Krolia use to say? Some things in life happen for a reason?" She walked back into Keith's embrace, who was grinning happily.

"Perfectly quoted."

"You've already told her about your mom?" Lance was trying to hide his curiosity until now, considering that it really wasn't his business who this woman was. Keith didn't say anything either, so he figured he didn't want to talk about it, or didn't want to share; but truly, he wanted to know what was going on.

"She's heard me talk for years about how much I hated my mom for leaving me. Of course she's the first one I wanted to tell." Some gears started moving in his brain, he began understanding how exactly they became a couple on the first day of coming back home.

"Woah, so you guys go way back?"

"Yeah, we were 15 when we met." When Lance was fifteen, he became an uncle. He's never had the joy of having a true girlfriend, considering all the responsibilities he had at home.

"15? Oh man, you were still in the Garrison then!" Keith ignored the low kick Lance just did, playing it like he didn't understand it.

"Yeah, we started dating when I was still in school."

"And you stayed with him even when he was kicked out?" Lance was already on the edge of his seat, dying to ask more and more questions.

"Yep." Her answer was short and sweet, looking up at her lover with a pride that she could never express in words. He might have been a dawdler then, but every choice had its reward.

"You chose to love a man with no education, an ugly jacket, a rat mullet and shed in the middle of nowhere? You have some weird tastes, woman." Laughter rose up in the room again, this time Lance falling for her contagious sounds, making Keith feel like it was two against one.

"Hey, don't laugh at that!" He whined, crossing his arms around her waist to lift her up, but before that, someone else found the conference room.

"I see you guys are having fun."

"Hey, Shiro!" She chirped, moving around the chairs to go give him a side hug. He had just one hand to hug back with, but he did it anyways.

"Hey sweetie."

"You too? You know Shiro as well?" It was funny how awkward Lance was at the beginning of the conversation, how he only referred to her as "Keith's girl" and now he was shamelessly throwing questions and accusations at the woman.

"There wasn't a Keith without Shiro, especially back then." She felt safe between the two of them. It brought back the smell of the floor wax Shiro used to use in his apartment, long nights in front of the TV, all three of them and Adam. She tried not to think of Shiro's pain, and only bring positivity to him.

"Well, if it wasn't for Keith, there wouldn't be a Shiro today."

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you Keith!" Hunk chirped then ran off, saying he's going to go save his parents. She heard everything from around the corner, and couldn't be prouder of her man. A leader, a friend, a lover - Keith was exceeding at everything now. It was mesmerizing.

"Oh, hey." Hunk almost clumsily bumped into her, stopping his heels barely.

"Hey, Hunk." She greeted him back with a smile, but noticed the swing in his feet.

"Uhm, you look lovely today!" He didn't want to seem rude, nor drag it on. He blubbed something out then took off running down the corridor behind her, with the most determined look he had.

"Hunk, wait!" Keith also came out of the kitchen, ready to run after Hunk but hailed as well when spotting her.

"What?!" Hunk shouted from the end of the corridor, only turning his head back slightly.

"Meet me in the bay in 15 minutes! I'll come with you!"

"Okay!" Only after he was done screaming, it dawned on him - she was right there. She might not agree on this idea.

However, besides the obvious sadness showing, she gave a kind smile.

"Baby..." Keith began, but wasn't able to finish.

"I know, I know." She stepped forward and buried her face in his chest, holding on to his shoulders.

"I'm proud of you. You're a great friend." Keith sighed and caressed her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Just; get back safely, please." He noticed she was scared, but he couldn't back out now. She had to yet see the extent of his skill in battle, so maybe if she knew she wouldn't worry _that_ much. He hated it as much as she did, leaving her behind to fear for his life.

"I will, baby; I promise. I'm never leaving you alone again." He hoped with his entire being that it wasn't an empty promise.

"I'll wait for you. I won't close an eye before you get back in bed with me." Keith grinned at her words, hugging her tighter.

"Just like old times."

 

* * *

 

 

Keith didn't even knock, he stormed inside the room in the quiet, dreadful evening before the storm.

"Baby?" She saw something was wrong; he was panicking, he was all over the place. It brought back memories.

"It's the last day, isn't it?"

"Before the mission?" He paced around, not giving attention to how anxious he was making her feel. She was bottling it up; like she wasn't terrified of what was about to come.

"Yeah." He breathed out, messing up his hair, then finally resting on the bed, but still moving his hands all around his knees. He was impatient.

"I tried talking about this with Shiro, I would have even gone to Lance if he was any help, but I don't think he'd be; but then I realized this is something between us, and there's no one else I could ask but you." Keith spoke hurriedly, letting off weight from his chest cryptically, and for the first time in the last two weeks, he was avoiding her eyes.

"Keith, slowly babe, I don't understand. What do you want to ask?" She caught one of his hands in both of hers, attracting Keith's attention to the shine of the ring.

"What I want to ask, uhh..." Keith trailed off, lowering his head on her lap.

"Baby?" He was freaking her out somewhat, but she tried to keep calm and leave her smooth voice soothe him. He rose again and looked her in the eyes for a brief second, before closing them and dragging some air into his lungs.

"It's this and we're done. But it's not an easy target, it's fucking Sendak... that motherfucker almost killed us all before. Plus, calling the lions; I'm worried, I am."

"Ihmm..."

"I feel so selfish, living my best with you while in this time of crisis, but I'm so damn happy I found you I could die happily now."

"Keith..." He knew he shouldn't say things like that, he shouldn't sadden her now, before the bad even happened...

"I'm sorry, I'm trailing off... Us, we, we only got together two weeks ago, five years passed by... but for me, for me those could as much be inexistent. It's like I fell asleep next to you, in the old shack, then woke up here, on our first morning together."

"Yeah...?" She's been searching his face for clues, but still couldn't figure out what he was going on about.

"I've lost you, haven't I?" She nodded, sucking in her lips and giving him an apologetic look.

"Frankly, yeah, I don't know what you're building up to."

"Okay, I'll try this again." He slapped his thighs, filling his cheeks with air. She did nothing more than smoothly continue the conversation with the responses he hopefully wanted to receive.

"Okay."

"I need some advice from you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Should I, uhm. Ask you to marry me?"

"What?" She let out as a whisper, watching him quietly in disbelief.

"Please don't overreact, I just... I regretted all my days for not doing it before I left.

I mean, would it even be logical to? It's been so long, we still don't know our differences, and I'm worried-" Instead of overreacting, she fell into thought as Keith ranted his insecurities. But she felt like the answer was formed on her lips since years ago. Like they were molded to say one thing only.

"I'd say yes." The look in his eyes couldn't be described, it wasn't happiness nor fear, it was something in between. He got what he wanted, but a wicked side of him hoped she wouldn't have agreed.

"And what if I die? If I don't make it out of this mission? Or any other, for that matter?"

"Then I'll proudly carry your name till the day I die."

"Oh, fuck. I think I'm gonna cry again." Keith lowered his head, supported only by his hands that were now deep buried in the sheets and mattress. She hugged his frame, laying her head on his back. She almost didn't notice Keith fidgeting with her fingers, pulling out his ring from her right hand.

He rolled off the bed, drying his eyes with his sleeve, looking up at her, propping himself up on one knee.

"Would you... would you put up with me for the rest of your life? With this apparent hero, that you turned into a man so long ago? Would you be ready to lose me again? Would you think of me even long after I'm gone, smiling?

Would you like to be mine and mine only, my miss Kogane?"

"Yes." His hands shook as he put on the ring, this time on her left hand. It looked perfect there, finally not out of place.

He climbed back on the bed, kissing her lips like it was the last time, because truly, it might be.

 

 

* * *

 

"Sooo, you guys are getting married?" Pidge nudged her side, in the dimly lit hospital room. Everyone gathered in the same room, to rejoice their victory in their recovery time.

"Yeah." Keith brought her hand to his lips, kissing her ring.

"Can I be your bride's mate?" Pidge excitedly wiggled her eyebrows, continuing to push into the woman like a kitten.

"I mean, I don't know you for long, but we _have_ to have a ladies' night if you really wanna spend the rest of your life with this dweeb. Right, Allura?" She took a minute to process that she's been addressed, and also because she had no idea what the word 'dweeb' meant.

"Yes, of course! We're all friends here!" Corran nodded from the side, giving the lady a charismatic wink.

Everyone turned their heads towards the door, which seemed to have been ajar all this time, without anyone noticing a certain someone was peeking in.

"Then how about you come give your ol' friend a hug then?" He maneuvered through the beds and people, to be met with her running embrace. They squeezed each other tightly.

"Matt!" He chuckled and patted her hair, giving Keith a smirk and wink. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Missed me?"

"Fuck yeah!" He pinched her cheeks like a grandma would do, then noticed his sister looking somewhat emotionally constipated.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't tell you too also knew each other like, all your lives?"

"Almost, haha."

"I'm suing. I'm suing all y'all. And here I was, whining all my life about not having a best friend."

"Well, you'll have one now, sis." Matt guided her back to the seat in the back, making some space in there as well. They all began talking this and that again, but in small groups rather than all together. Suddenly, she called out to everyone to listen to her.

"Okay, bear with me, but; I want to let his out.

Besides my friends, you guys are also my heroes. You've heard this a thousand times before, but thank you. Not only for saving the universe, but also for taking care of Keith while I couldn't." She cringed herself at her words, but the others seemed to smile and pat her back, those who could reach her. The others showed her a thumbs up, Lance even clapped.

"I couldn't have put it better." Krolia didn't know who's voice she was agreeing with, but she seemed to have walked in in the perfect moment.

"Mom! Kolivan!" Keith let go of everything and stepped over the people on the floor to go and hug his mom, then give a handshake to his former commander.

"Hey baby. Are you feeling better?" Her long fingers moved the hair from his eyes, careful not to touch the bandage on his head.

"Yeah, I am, but; tell me you've told me so, please." She looked confused, firstly looking around the room. She saw a new face between known people, but then again, she couldn't be familiar with everyone.

"I've told you so?"

"Good, now look who I found." He caught her hand and forcefully dragged her in front of him, in front of Krolia. She was nervous, giving off a smile that might have seen weird.

"Hello Mrs. Krolia." Things became clear soon, mainly because the possessive grip her son had on this woman's waist. She accepted it fairly easily, and couldn't be happier.

"Son, you're so damn lucky." Kolivan had no clue what was going on, so his stand was awkward next to the three of them.

"I'm actually way luckier than you think.

And please don't scream at me." Against her subtle protesting, he lifted up her left hand and proudly showed off the ring to his mom. Both females didn't react well, one bracing and on wrinkling her brows greatly.

"Keith, don't tell me you did-"

"I did." His courage to stay positive about it and not show any regret or fear towards his mom was what made her give in. From the stories he told, from all the nights he cried about losing her, she could realize this what all he ever wanted. She couldn't scream at her son for finally having his wish granted. Repercussions were to arise later, but now it was alright.

"I honestly never thought I'd see the day I become a mother-in-law. Come here, sweethearts."  Keith's glee was voiced with a giggle that showed nothing but innocence; the differences between melted in that one embrace, and suddenly they were all one.

"Welcome to the Kogane's."

 

 

* * *

 

"And this is Black." The last on the list to be showed off, sat calmly in the bay, with glassy eyes. Her tall presence was overwhelming.

"She's... wow." She touched her leg carefully, tracing the metal like it was fragile.

"Let us in, kitten." Black began moving, and she surely jumped a little, running to Keith's side. When the ramp was down, they walked inside, with Keith holding her tightly to his side. But once in, the fear seemed to wash off, as she began inspecting everything. He waited patiently, resting his arm around the chair in the center command. He called her over after some time, to show her the interface as well.

"Take a sit, experience the paladin life." She hesitated, but Keith ultimately pushed her down by the shoulders. She took in every button, every pedal, lever and joystick. It was all still way too new to her, but with Keith's help she'll maybe, someday, understand this lifestyle.

"Babe, I always knew you were a brilliant pilot, but how do you even? This looks super complicated." He chuckled under his breath, reaching for her left hand which he's grown obsessed with.

"And it's also in Altean."

"Oh, Jesus." She rolled her head on the chair, scoffing as if she didn't expect something like that.

"Well Black, meet my future wife. I've told you lots about her, if you remember."

She knew there was something magical, life-filled with the lions, but it surely felt weird to have her fiancé talk to the air in a robotic cat. Some sort of rustle ensued, a vibrating energy that burst into yellow lights in Black's eyes. The windows turned into direct camera feed, every button lighting up and screen over screen popping up. She was left speechless.

"Seems like she likes you." She couldn't help but accept it, grin it off as some sort of compliment. _One day_ , she thought, one day it'll all make sense.

"Hey, Black, how about we go out for a bit?"

"Keith, wait-" For that, she wasn't yet ready. She wanted to scram off and out, but she couldn't.

"Don't worry, I don't even have to touch the pedals to pilot her. What about the moon? You always loved the moon."

"Keith, nooooo-!"

Their smiles decorated the stars, their laughs echoed in the void of the universe. And they would've forever done so, if Haggar didn't have different plans...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaaa, I'm not dead.  
> But this took a month to finish.  
> I'm a little anxious that it's too dialogue heavy, that I maybe didn't capture the moment well? Tell me what you think!  
> Also, GOT7 stans raise your hand if you're still alive, cuz I ain't lmao
> 
> As always, don't forget to say hi or leave a review! Thank you for reading, have a wonderful day!


End file.
